tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama All-Stars
Welcome to my TD All-Stars. The five best people to play (me, TF, Survivor, Science, and TDO) are coming back! I asked Plat, winner of the first season, but he didn't wanna. Teams Chapera #Tommy - Sunsummer7 #Paper - TrentFan #Derek - S321 #Jo - Scienceboy0 Mogo Mogo #Johnny - Sunsummer7 #Dawn - TrentFan #B - S321 #Cameron - Scienceboy0 Saboga #Lightning - Sunsummer7 #Staci - TrentFan #Brick - S321 #Courtney - Scienceboy0 #Lindsay - TDO88 Eliminated #Bridgette - TDO88 #LeShawna - TDO88 Episode 1 Pre Chat Chris: *flying in a helicopter* We're skimming among the Pacific Ocean just off the coast of Panama, for the greatest My TD yet! As you can see, we have three boats below us. (Three boats appear) Chris: These are the My TD All-Stars, returning for a second shot. They say they're the best of the best, well now it's time to prove it. Have they learned from their past, or are they doomed to make the same mistakes again? (Chapera boat comes) Chris: On the Chapera tribe, which will always wear red consists of: Tommy, Winner of TD vs. Custom. Paper, Runner-Up of TD vs. Custom. Derek, TD vs. Custom. Jo, Revenge of the Island. And Bridgette, from World Tour. (Mogo Mogo boat comes) Chris: On the Mogo Mogo tribe which will always wear green consists of: Johnny, TD vs. Custom. Dawn, Runner-Up of Revenge of the Island. B, Revenge of the Island. Cameron, Revenge of the Island. And LeShawna, World Tour. (Saboga boat comes) Chris: On the Saboga tribe which will always wear yellow consists of: Lightning, Revenge of the Island. Staci, Revenge of the Island. Brick, Winner of Heroes vs. Villains. Courtney, World Tour. And Lindsay, World Tour. Helicopter: *heads toward island* Chris: 14 episodes, 15 all-stars, one best of the best! Chapera Camp (1) Derek: *carries a crate reading; "FRAGILE" into camp, then gently places it down* Welcome tribe! (CONF) I need to actually show up this time! Last time, I was considered a lazy bum! This time, it's different! Tommy: *sniffs the air* Well, it's good to be back. In the game at least, since we weren't here last time. We were- I'm not sure to tell you the truth. Derek: *to Tommy in private* Wanna form an alliance with me and Paper? I think we will work well together. Tommy: Sure, just add Jo and get rid of Bridgette. But anyway, welcome to All-Stars. Jo: Okay, team. Now, if we'er gonna win this, we need strenght, brains, and stradegy. I have al of those, but feel free to help if you want. Tommy: Okay, sure. *works on shelter* Derek: *works on the shelter* Mogo Mogo Camp (1) B: *carries supplies to camp and places them down* Here we are! (CONF) I'm bringing my A-Game this time around! Johnny: (CONF) Last time, I made a stupid hand move that may have cost me a million dollars. This time around, I'm gonna do better this time. B: *To Johnny* Wanna form an alliance with me and Dawn? I think we'll work well together. Johnny: Sure, just add Cam. For some reason, I don't think LeShawna will be of use... B: Ok sounds good. Cameron: It's good to be back! Johnny: *to Cameron* Welcome back. Cameron: Thanks. And you are... Johnny: Johnny. Pleased to meet you. B: *works on the shelter* Saboga Camp (1) Brick: *holding a large crate, then places it down gently* This place is amazing! (CONF) I'm smacking back this time! Lightning: (CONF) Last time, I got medevaced, so this time, it's far better! Brick: *to Lightning in private* Do you want to form an alliance with me and Staci? We can add additional members when the time calls for it. I think that we are a cohesive unit and will work well together. Lightning: We have so much time to do that later Brick, alliances can always be made, but we don't want to get rained on without a shelter! *gathers bamboo* Wait, on second thought, add Court, and we can vote off Lindsay. Brick: Ok *takes some bamboo and begins to assemble the shelter* I think that we are bound for success with this plan. Courtney: Well, another season. (CONF) I'm suprised I made it into this elite spot! I hope I will make it as far as I can. Lightning: *to Courtney* Hey, you're the girl who quit, aren't you? Brick: *screws the pieces together* Courtney: *to Lightning* Yeah, but I'm not like that anymore. I'm in it to win it! Challenge Chris: Today's challenge is to ride a raft to the beach, and go under a short limbo line along with the raft. We call it: the bamboo crawl. Then, the first two teams to come out with the raft wins! GO! Tommy: *rowing* Johnny: *rowing* Lightning: *rowing* Brick: *rowing* B: *rowing* Derek: *rowing* *The teams are dead even!* Jo: *rows* Courtney: *rows* Cameron: *struggles to row* Brick: *rows* Derek: *rows* B: *rows* Jo: *keeps rowwing* Courtney: *rows more* Cameron: *faints while rowing* Brick: *rows harder and nearly reaches the beach* B: *rows, almost at the beach* Derek: *rows* Tommy: *rows hard, almost at beach* *Chapera and Saboga do the crawl* Tommy: *team is at beach* Brick: *crawls under* B: *park boat on beach and starts to crawl under* Tommy: Come on, you guys! *runs up with raft, neck and neck with Mogo Mogo* Johnny: *crawling fast* Lightning: *crawls* Brick: *crawls with the raft, pulls it over and runs to the mat with it* VICTORY! B: *crawls faster, and Mogo Mogo gain the lead* Jo: *crawls* Courtney: *crawls* Cameron: *still lying in boat* Help.....me.... B: *crawls under, pulls the boat through and steps on the mat with it* WOHOOO!!! Chris: Saboga and Mogo Mogo, enjoy immunity. Chapera Vote (1) Derek: (CONF) I vote Bridge Jo: (CONF) Bridgette. Didn't do anything! Tommy: (CONF) Sorry Bridge. Paper: (CONF) Well, um, I vote off Bridgette, I guess. Chris: Bridgette is voted out unanimously! Episode 2 Chapera Camp (2) Tommy: *sleeping* Derek: *goes out to the ocean with his crudely made spear, charges into the water and dives in* (CONF) I decided I was going to wake up relatively early this morning to provide fish for the tribe. Typically, providers tend to do well, so I believe if I take up this role, it will earn me some popularity from the tribe. Tommy: *wakes up and sees Derek* Okay, he's going fishing. So, I'm gonna make a fire. *makes one* Derek: *returns back with 5 fish on his spear* I have returned with a decent amount of food. Tommy: Decent? That's incredible. Can I give spearfishing a try? Derek: Knock yourself out *hands him the spear* Tommy: *goes spearfishing, comes back with 10 fish on spear* Beginner's luck, I guess. Well, let's eat. *cooks the fish* Derek: *gobbles one up* That is delicious! Tommy: You said it! *eats* Paper: Hey guys! Mogo Mogo Camp (2) Johnny: *sleeping* B: (CONF) I was pretty stoked about winning that challenge yestarday. I can already tell that Mogo Mogo will at least be a somewhat decent tribe. If we can decimate the two others, I believe MM will have this in the bag. Johnny: *wakes up* B: *takes a walk on the beach* Johnny: Hey, B. Can I walk with you and get to know each other? B: Ok. Johnny: *walking* So what's it like being an All-Star? B: It's an awesome honor. What's your take on being one? Johnny: Same. I heard however that Alejandro and Duncan were offered and all set to go, until they were scrapped at the last minute and replaced by you and Brick. Also, I was kind of expecting the first two winners, Cody and Mike to appear. Chris told me that Cody was infact offered, but he turned it down. B: It only makes sense. We're more well known then them. Saboga Camp (2) Lightning: *doing push ups* Brick: (CONF) The weather here in Panama has not been kind recently, and my hands feel as brittle as peanut brittle right now. *shows his hands to the camera, revealing they are shrivelled up and pruney from the constant rain* Yeah it kinda sucks right now! *laughs* Lightning: *to Brick* What happened to your hands? Brick: They became shriveled due to exposure of constant rain. Lightning: Oh, okay. Brick: I think we need to vote out Lindsay next. Lightning: I agree, she's deadweight. Brick: Good. Lightning: So we have a plan. Brick: Yeah. Staci: My great great great uncle invented the word yeah. Before then we used to have to say "Yes and,". Challenge Chris: Mogo Mogo and Saboga, take a look at the new Chapera tribe. Bridgette voted out at the last tribal council. This challenge will make you go out to sea, and dive down in the water to release your boat. Once it is released, you must get water out and remove packages to be able to start rowing. First two tribes to finish will be immune from the vote. Last tribe to finish will have one of them be voted off. Lightning: *removing packages and is benificial* Tommy: We don't want to be last again! *unties knots that secure boat to the sea floor* Johnny: Let's be on a roll! *removing packages not as fast as Lightning, but still fast and unties knots* Derek: *pulls the boat up to the surface* Brick: *unties the boat and pulls it up to the surface* B: *removes packages and pulls the boat up* Lightning: *gets water out while Brick rows* Tommy: *pushes packages out, begins to row* Johnny: *rows* Chris: Chapera and Saboga neck and neck. Mogo Mogo has a small lead. Brick: *rows* Derek: *pushes the boat while Tommy rows* B: *pushes the boat* Chris: Chapera and Mogo Mogo neck and neck, Saboga struggling. Tommy: *rows, gains a lead over Mogo Mogo* Johnny: *rows* Lightning: *rows, neck and neck with Mogo Mogo* Brick: *overpasses Mogo Mogo with the tribe* Derek: *neck and neck with Saboga* B: *trying to regain the lead* Tommy: *rows more, gets a stronger lead on Saboga* Lightning: *rows more* Johnny: *tries to regain lead* Derek: *pushes faster, giving Chapera more of a lead* Brick: *rows harder and is in second place* Johnny: *rowing hard* Tommy: *rows faster, Chapera hits beach* Lightning: *Saboga hits beach* Chris: Mogo Mogo heads to tribal. Mogo Mogo Vote (1) Johnny: (CONF) LeShawna. Dead weight. Get it? B: (CONF) LeShawna, you're totally useless. Dawn: (CONF) That challenge happened kind of fast..........I vote Leshawna, sorry. Chris: LeShawna, it's time for you to go. Episode 3 Chapera Camp (3) Tommy: *goes spearfishing, comes back with 10 trouts on his spear* Breakfast is here! Derek: Looks delicious! Paper: Yeah! Derek: *eats a cooked fish* Tommy: *eats* Paper: *eats* Tommy: *finds note* It says our challenge is to design and make stuff to build our camp. We need a game plan. Paper: Hmm, anyone got any ideas? Tommy: Let's get the crucial stuff done first. *works on shelter, lunch benches, and tables made out of wood* Paper: Alright. *helps make a Chapera Flag* A team symbol thing would be nice. Tommy: What do you want it to be? Mogo Mogo Camp (3) Johnny: (CONF) I knew that morale was down after we lost, so I decided to be a little silly to put it back up. (NON CONF) *dancing oddly* I LIKE TA MOGO MOGO! I LIKE TA MOGO MOGO! (xD) B: *sees this and laughs* Dawn: Johnny, are you okay? B: Yeah, he's just goofing around. Johnny: Yeah, I'm fine. *sees note* We need to redesign our shelter for a challenge. Dawn: Hmm, we could make it more animal friendly? Johnny: Sure. Saboga Camp (3) Lightning: We're the only tribe to not vote someone out. Brick: Yup! Lightning: *reads note* We need to rebuild our shelter. Staci: My great great great great great great great *minutes later* great grandfather invented notes. Before then we used to have to talk face to face. Lightning: Not that the story isn't interesting, but we need to focus. *starts making checkerboards*